


Kiss Me Kiss Me

by social_reject



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/social_reject/pseuds/social_reject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crowd around them 'oohed' and Ashton couldn't figure out why until he looked back to the kiss cam, his own self staring back at him, Luke's once slightly stained cheeks reddening rapidly.<br/>Or: A kiss cam AU in which Ashton finds a new appreciation for the invason of privacy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one shot filled with Lashtony goodness for you all, I saw this as an AU prompt on tumblr and knew I had to write it. I hope y'all enjoy! :D

Ashton hurried up the steps, Calum trailing him with an armful of popcorn and soda, the younger boy _starving._ Ashton had succumbed to Calum’s whininess and had led him to the snack vendors the younger pulling out a twenty from his wallet. Ashton had tried coaxing him into going alone but he’d insisted they should stick together. Ashton was anxious to get to his seat; he wanted to be there before the game started. He wasn’t much into basketball but once he’d gotten to America for university he’d decided to embrace the culture and watch a few games, the atmosphere of the court more inviting than the actual game itself.

Ashton pulled out his ticket stub to check that he had the right seats and when he was sure he sat carefully on the fold down plastic chairs, making sure Calum didn’t spill anything beside him. The game was just starting, the first buzzer had sounded, the quarter being counted down on the score board. To his left was Calum who was chowing down on his popcorn greedily and to his right were two empty seats giving him plenty of room to stretch out a bit. All around him people were absorbed in the game, bearing t shirts with their chosen teams names, some even waving mini flags for them as if it would help their chances of winning.

“I don’t really get basketball,” Calum murmured beside Ashton between mouthfuls of popcorn.

“All they’re trying to do is get it in the net,” Ashton explained simply.

 “I get that you moron, I just don’t get the hype,” Calum retorted. “It’s just not as exciting as I thought it would be.”

Ashton shrugged in response, he could see where Calum was coming from but chose not to delve deeper into the conversation. He wanted to fully immerse himself in the game, try to focus on the athleticism of it rather than the uproarious crowd around him. Five minutes into the game and the home team had already accumulated four points; Ashton had to admit and knew Calum would likely agree that it was much faster paced than soccer. The two Australians would at least give basketball that.

Calum stood and urged Ashton to stand as well in cheer when their ‘home’ team scored another point, the crowd getting rowdier in a most competitive way. Two boys were making their way past the standing patrons and were headed to pass Ashton and Calum, Ashton figuring their seats were the vacant ones next to him. The shorter of the two seemed to be in charge as he shouldered past anyone in his way without as much as a glance back or an ‘excuse me’. The taller kept his head ducked down as if in embarrassment at the other’s behavior, trailing small apologies behind him.

The man in front came in contact with a still standing Calum, his already half empty popcorn bucket toppling to the ground, the kernels spilling on the floor, the stranger stomping past them without a second thought. The other, less barbaric boy finally looked up, intensely blue eyes shimmering in grievance for the spilled treat.

“I’m so sorry about that,” the boy offered his eyes darting around trying to find a solution to the mess.

“It’s not your fault,” Calum said softly noticing the boy’s sincerity.

“Here let me-“ the boy began trying to kneel down to help clean up the mess, his long limbs allowing a great reach but Calum objected.

“It’s alright, I’ll get it. Don’t worry about it.”

The boy who looked to be only a couple of years younger than Ashton himself made sure it was okay once more and offered another apology on behalf of his friend. The boy pushed past Ashton as he ran his fingers through his blond hair almost nervously. Ashton let him pass before reclaiming his seat, Calum sweeping the popcorn scattered around their feet into his bucket with his shoes as he sat mumbling about ‘how some people are just _so_ rude’ making Ashton smirk. He knew he would be hearing about this incident for days upon days as the tanned boy was great at holding grudges for the smallest things.

The game had kept going of course, their little accident being almost force fielded out to the rest of the world, no one paying attention to them, all eyes obviously on the court. By the time Ashton had regained his attention to the game the away team had scored. He was slightly disappointed he’d missed it but there was still time yet to be played. Calum sat back up once he’d managed to get most of the popcorn into his bucket, sighing longingly at the dirt ridden snack. Calum looked to Ashton with puppy dog eyes and a pouted lip.

“I only brought a twenty,” Calum sighed, a long off look in his eyes as if he were contemplating why the world was just so cruel to him.

Because of the absurdity in Calum’s tone and all that went with his dramatic farce Ashton laughed and reached into his own wallet, knowing the snack vendors were overpriced and had sucked Calum dry the moment he’d paid. The second Ashton handed over a ten all of Calums dramatics went out the window with a huge smile and a promise to pay him back. Ashton shrugged it off knowing they always had each other’s backs.

As Calum took off, all thoughts of sticking together abandoned, Ashton felt a pair of eyes digging into the side of his head. Ashton turned slowly to evaluate the situation his hazel eyes meeting blue instantly. The boy said nothing for a moment and finally offered a ten clutched in his comparatively smaller hand.

“Here, you shouldn’t have to pay for what he spilled,” the boy said, his voice hitching just a bit nervously.

Ashton smiled appreciatively at the thought but declined to take the money. After all, the boy shouldn’t have to pay for what the other had done, “That’s alright, thank you anyway…”

“Luke,” the boy introduced noticing the trailed off thought.

“Luke,” Ashton finished. “I’m Ashton.”

Luke tucked his money away hesitantly as if waiting for Ashton to take him up on his offer and smiled, “I really am sorry.”

“You don’t have to be,” Ashton amended with a slight glance at the person next to Luke, the criminal of the situation. Luke let out a small sigh at the sight of his friend next to him totally engrossed in his phone, his thumbs tapping away eagerly.

Moments later Calum came bounding past people, in a much nicer and more mannered way than Luke’s friend and sat next to Ashton totally elated at his fresh popcorn as if all the world’s problems had melted away like the butter sinking into the salted kernels. Ashton looked back to the game, having already missed so much he noted that the second quarter was coming to an end and it would be half time soon.

Ashton leaned back in his chair, watching the close of the quarter a little dejectedly, his thoughts drifting around breezily and inconsistently through his mind, a pair of blue eyes taking up something of residence in his thoughts. Calum pulled Ashton from his inner working with a hoot just before the buzzer sounded.

“Do you even know why you’re cheering?” Ashton asked around a chuckle.

Calum shrugged gigantically and let out another holler for the hell of it, sparking some sort of commotion in front of him, a domino effect rippling through the crowd. The most adorable giggle sounded to Ashton’s right through the crowd’s cheers. Ashton looked over to see Luke with a huge smile plastered on his delicate face. Calum looked over as well noting that his behavior had more than instilled cheers in people but also the giggles.

“I should try to start the wave,” Calum suggested all wide eyes. Ashton reddened at just the thought and made sure Calum stayed seated.

“That’s the worst idea you’ve ever had,” Ashton prodded the younger boy. “And you’ve had some majorly shitty ideas.”

“Only a few,” Calum tried to defend but was otherwise defeated. “But that’s who I am, Calum the shitty idea person.”

Ashton realized that Calum was introducing himself to Luke on the other side of him when the boys reached over to shake hands across Ashton’s torso. Luke offered his own name to Calum and Ashton was really glad that he seemed to be having a better time than a few minutes ago when he sat opposite his friend with nothing to say, his friend angrily talking into his phone now.

Luke and Calum had stuck up some small talk as half time ensued, all the players off the court now, until Luke excused himself to grab a soda. Calum leaned into Ashton’s shoulder to whisper to him, “That guy with Luke is being a major dick. That’s no way to act on a date.”

“A date?” Ashton asked a bit surprised. He had just reckoned they were friends like he and Calum, the notion of romanticizing their relationship making Ashton oddly jealous. Ashton didn’t know Luke at all but something about his eyes had pulled him in and closed the door. The thought that this beautiful boy was out with such a ‘dick’ as Calum had dubbed him made Ashton really upset.

“Yeah, I mean Luke’s been trying to hold his hand and get his attention since they arrived. I’d say that’s a date,” Calum explained back in a hushed tone, Luke’s date finally ending his animated phone call.

A few minutes swept by during half time, the inevitable kiss cam being turned on, some uncomfortable kisses and denials being exchanged much to Ashton’s slight amusement. He hated the idea of feeling forced into something but this was solely entertainment to those operating it. Luke pushed through a moment later, a soda cup in his clutches, being careful not to spill the beverage he took his seat and placed it in the cup holder gently, his tiny hands beading with condensation from the drink.

Luke’s date tuned out his return with the cell phone back in his hand; it took all of Ashton not to snap at the dumbass to pay attention to the beautiful boy next to him. Instead he turned to Luke and made conversation, “Is this a first date?” Ashton ventured a little boldly. Usually he wouldn’t be so brash but Luke took it all in stride, just the tiniest stain of red on his pale cheeks.

“First and last,” Luke declared with a roll of his electric eyes. Ashton giggled with an approving head nod.

“Good, you deserve better,” he returned sincerely.

“Yeah, hopefully someone who doesn’t spill popcorn,” Calum threw in from the other side of Ashton, a small look of distaste capturing his features.

“That will be one of my requirements,” Luke promised.

The crowd around them ‘oohed’ and Ashton couldn’t figure out why until he looked back to the kiss cam, his own self staring back at him, Luke’s slightly stained cheeks reddening rapidly. Ashton’s blood raced and his heart thumped, he now officially _hated_ kiss cams. He couldn’t stop himself from looking over at Luke who was already staring back at him. If it weren’t for the most subtle head nod Ashton had ever seen he would’ve stopped himself from leaning in to capture Luke’s lips with his own.

The ‘oohs’ died down and erupted into a chorus of screams, cheering them on. Ashton was absolutely positive they’d somehow set off fireworks inside as their mouths found a synchronization, Luke’s small hand finding its way to the back of Ashton’s neck. Ashton pulled away only when something bumped his knee, turning to look he noted Luke’s date deftly walking past them, Calum making the sassiest face at him as he passed.

“Was that okay?” Ashton asked worried he’d invaded Luke’s personal boundaries.

Luke’s eyes flitted to Ashton’s lips as he wore a shit eating grin, “Kiss me again.”

And so he did and maybe Ashton didn’t _totally_ hate kiss cams anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are honestly so appreciated and keep me motivated! Anyways, happy Lashton shipping.  
> [Tumblr](http://lashtonsillusion.tumblr.com)


End file.
